


风前同尘

by BokuDeath



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 交完符的二周目个个都是剑圣, 只有半裸的弦一郎还有些许温度(, 红眼弦/佛雕师狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuDeath/pseuds/BokuDeath
Summary: 时间线大约是在斩断不死结局之后
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 21





	风前同尘

苇名城今年的冬天来得很陡，利刃般的空气伴随着吐息抓挠着气管，狼嘴里呼出来的白雾预示着风雪的前兆。油灯在风中摇曳，昏黄的光线把门外永真的影子拉得很长。内府入侵时，她留下来草草料理了一心的后事。狼没告诉她芦苇地的情况，也隐瞒了练马场的怨鬼，她也不问，还是跟之前一样偶尔过来听听忍者雕佛的声响。

“明天是他们的忌日。”永真冷不丁地开口，一贯温和的声音里藏了些涩味。狼的手顿了一下，又继续摆弄着雕像。似乎不在乎忍者是否明白“他们”是指谁，也不奢求他给出什么像样的回答，永真只是望着屋外的残阳，“事情也已过去那么久了。”

灯熄灭了，风停止了咆哮，留下一垄青烟在空气里萦绕。暮色褪去，屋子的轮廓被夜晚模糊。有窸窸窣窣的声音传来，狼本以为是炮火散落的余烬，结果发现是有细碎的雪落下来。

战争已经结束了啊。

永真离开时说了保重，狼仍背对着她，拳头攥紧又松开。父母之命，主人之令，是迄今为止他忍者生涯里的全部，是早已刻进骨髓的，和饿了吃饭，天冷加衣一样的常识。而这些被他一一斩断后，一切都虚无缥缈起来，只留下碎裂的浮沫。月亮凝视着大地，冰凉的光透过窗棂，把狼手中的雕像镀成青绿色。他剪了剪烛心，却怎么也找不到灯油，只得作罢。倦意袭来时，忍者关上了门，保留下一些聊胜于无的暖意。

狼是被一阵寒风给吹醒的，原本紧闭的门半掩着，月光找到这股缝隙，骤然间便涌了进来，描绘出门口那位不速之客的轮廓。忍者习惯性地摸向左腰，却想起他已经很久没拿过刀了，楔丸也不知道被放在何处，现在的他不过是一头失去獠牙的独臂狼而已。

青脆的响声从那人脚边传来，油灯应声而倒，待他走近了些，狼才发现那对令人不寒而栗的赤目。他试图侧滚着逃走，却被一把拎了回来。对方力量很大，胸中翻滚着怒吼。狼感觉有些呼吸困难，他这才发现那人的手正在他的脖颈上施压，逐渐加大的力度让狼开始战栗，迷糊间他借着月光试图看清眼前人的脸。

是苇名弦一郎。

只是瞬间的愣神，忍者的衣物已经被撕扯开。在他意识到接下来要做什么之前，弦一郎已经将自己顶了进去。

狼感觉自己仿佛被什么碾碎了，入口的褶皱被撑开，血包裹着交合处，从撕裂开的地方流到忍者的大腿上。他痛得眼前发黑，不断痉挛着，极力攀身咬扯弦一郎的耳朵。得到对面的一声低吼后，狼趁着脖子上减轻的力度翻身从桎梏中逃了出来。

那已经不是弦一郎了，是变若水造出的怪物。

身后传来野兽般的怒号，狼无暇顾及还滴着血的伤口，挣扎着朝屋外跑去，却在这时打了个趔趄，摔在地上。他仓皇地回过头，是一段金黄的流苏，弦一郎遗落的东西。没等狼再次爬起来，背上突然多出来的重量与气息喷撒在后颈上的触感使他汗毛直立，弦一郎揪着他后脑的发髻，就着血液的顺滑，胡乱地在忍者屁股里横冲直撞。狼吐着气，疼痛与窒息感让他有些恍惚，而身下不断融化的雪却又提醒着他现在正在跟一只怪物交媾。喉咙里痛苦的呻吟再也止不住，从忍者嘴里断断续续溢出来。弦一郎俯身，头发上的汗味混着些许泥土气息钻进了狼的鼻子。

眼下狼已经没心思去分辨流入嘴里的咸味到底是谁的汗水，寒风侵袭而来，令他浑身发冷，被雪麻痹的四肢衬得唯一滚烫的交合处格外敏感，那地方湿漉漉的，能清晰地感觉到背后每一次沉重地撞击，铁锈味包裹住他呼吸的空气。牙齿在止不住地颤抖，嗑得大脑嗡嗡响。弦一郎的手指就在这时挤了进来，镇压住忍者抗议的嘴唇。

唾液濡湿了对方指上的茧，不经意的触碰和摩擦就像无声的暗涌，裹挟着他。忍者死死盯着自己泛白的指关节，觉得头重脚轻。弦一郎掐着狼的腰，在他体内尽数释放出灼人的温度。洞口控制不住地收缩，挤出来的精液沿着狼的腿一点点淌下，黏在被血污弄脏的皮肤上。之前贴合的部位有些汗津津的，被性事的热度蒸发掉后在皮肤上遗留下透明的盐粒。

活动了一下冻僵的躯干，狼翻过身来，他痛得要命，还有点冷，血和阴影交织着，头顶上那对赤珠在夜色的渲染下仿佛要将他吞噬。忍者只是将头埋进臂弯里，落雪的微响与远去的脚步声融在一起，他闭上了眼睛。

第二天狼醒得很晚，他眯着眼坐起身来，没有意料中的疼痛，也没有纠缠的痕迹，大门紧闭，他躺在原来的位置，甚至连那盏没油的灯都好好地立在那里。

是梦？他将房门打开，庭院里落下了满地的新雪，那段黄色流苏就在一片白茫茫中闪烁着刺眼的光。


End file.
